


Diamond Bomb

by Luvscrime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvscrime/pseuds/Luvscrime





	Diamond Bomb

# Diamond Bomb

全圆佑把她买下来也没有花很多钱。她好像总是那家夜店的异类，涂很浓重的高光和腮红，偏偏嘴唇又是缱绻的粉，头发不长不短，穿一件宽大的白色T恤笑嘻嘻地倚靠在柜台，听着身边别的娇俏女孩子被包下来，然后她一个人回身走向后台等待明天的贩卖。全圆佑心里总是有一种直觉，她明白自己是与众不同的，她高举着特立独行的旗帜，从不融于他人的取向，并以此作为优势。她在等一个人，是不是他？全圆佑想。

女孩子牵着他的手，温热的软肉触感从手心传过来，她的手真好摸。全圆佑任她领着走向夜店二楼的房间，然后关上门。他被推倒在酒红色的床单上，头顶只有一盏昏黄零落的夜灯。全圆佑的夜视能力向来不好，可他却看清了女孩子的脸，她的脸在发光，脸上亮晶晶，可可托海的星空流泄到她鼓起的娇红色脸蛋上——她说她今天用的腮红叫peaches，桃子，还是复数个的桃子，好像世间所有水果都被挤压，粉红汁水渗进她的皮肤里，融进她的血液里，声音都带着甜蜜。她抬起手，全圆佑视线移到她的指甲上，斑斑驳驳的不健康的裸粉色，他心想，怎么这种劣质的指甲油都被她衬得这么好看。

她把全圆佑压在床上和他接吻，全圆佑感受到一阵丝滑的巧克力味液体流进自己的嘴里。他睁着眼睛看着女孩，女孩子松开他，撑起手臂趴在他的身上，嘴上的胭脂掉了一半，笑着露出一口糯米似的小白牙，又细又整齐，“傻子，你不知道，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛吗？”

全圆佑被笑勾了魂，迷迷糊糊地点点头。女孩子用手背抹去剩余的口红，直接脱了自己的T恤，露出平坦的粉色胸部。全圆佑吓了一跳，下意识闭上眼睛，耳边又飘来女孩的笑声，不够清脆，但是中气十足。“你真的是个傻子吧”，她笑得胸前小乳骄傲地颤抖。全圆佑慢慢睁开眼睛，缓慢地开口。

“那你教教我。”

他早就硬了。他牵起女孩子肉乎乎的小手往自己的胯间摸去，男性的气势从那里汹涌喷薄而出。女孩子止了笑，怔怔地用手勾勒出男人性器的形状，刚刚凌人的气势全部消失不见，女孩子红了脸，“你好大”，她真诚地说，跪在男人腿间，身体蜷缩成一个小小的姿态，把脸埋在全圆佑腿间，然后抬起头来看着全圆佑，“我——我试试好吗，我也不太会，没有人教过我。”

全圆佑浑身的血液都快被这个女孩子浑然天成的媚态和娇憨的天真吸干，他点点头，声音喑哑，“好，”他尽量让自己变得温柔，“你试试，我也不会，我不笑你。”

女孩子用嘴拉开全圆佑的裤链，露出被内裤包裹的硕大，她用脸贴上去，像扑火的飞蛾，只是想要贴近房间里唯一的热源。她拨开内裤含了进去，好大，她的嘴根本包不下。可她还是在努力，小脸被撑到变了形，只是一味地往里进。全圆佑慌得不行，也爽极了，但是他好怕伤了她，女孩子那么小，嘴巴小小的，鼻子小小的，眼睛小小的，乳房小小的，他好怕。她就像一只还没长大的小兽，呜咽着讨他欢心，可是他何德何能？他想，轻轻掰开女孩子的下巴，从他嘴里退了出来。

女孩子咳了两声，小脸通红，眼睛里满是泪水，看着他，手都不知道往哪里摆，“你，你不要我了吗？”

怎么会不要你。全圆佑心想，他刚刚快爽爆了，如果他没猜错他刚刚已经进入了女孩子喉咙，那里有个通往她身体内部的眼，吸着他的龟头，湿润温暖，挤压着传递给他极致的快感。全圆佑轻轻搂住身上的女孩，女孩温顺地趴在他的胸口，小小声地拜托他，“不要不要我噢…”

全圆佑倒吸一口气，他满脑子的神经都要被女孩子挑开，即将爆炸。他把女孩子压在身下，扯开她的裙子，白色蕾丝的内裤，还包裹着什么。

包裹着——他意想不到的东西。全圆佑愣在当场，女孩子推开他慢慢坐起来，目光一点一点冷下去，“我从没跟你说过我是女的。”

他叹了口气，从床上起身，捡起扔在一旁的T恤。裙子随着动作往上，露出浑圆的饱满臀部。全圆佑一把扯过男孩的脚踝，压着他开始亲吻。“我也没说过你一定要是个女的。”话语从含混的亲吻中泄露出来，男孩闭上眼睛，耳朵尖却在黑暗里悄悄变红。

“你叫什么？”全圆佑蹭蹭男孩柔软的脸颊，“告诉我好不好？”

“权——”男孩子开口，”顺荣”，他抬头看着全圆佑，眼睛黑黑亮亮，“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”全圆佑看着他，“很好的名字，顺顺利利，繁荣昌盛，很漂亮。”

他们彼此都能预感到这即将是一场真诚的、热烈的，美妙的性爱。

全圆佑掰开权顺荣的臀部，露出粉色的翕张的小口。他借着昏黄的光观察，好小，好可爱，但是他要怎么进去？他这么想着，就这么问出了口。

权顺荣叹了口气，撅着屁股指挥男人拉开床头柜的第二层抽屉，拿出一瓶亮晶晶的东西。“这是什么？”男人好奇地看着手中半球形状的瓶子，瓶子里流光溢彩，像是水晶球里席卷的风暴。权顺荣抢过瓶子，“我没准备润滑剂”，滚珠形状的瓶口露出，他毫不犹豫地抓着往床边一磕，瓶子爆裂开来，亮晶晶的液体溢了他满手，他回头递给全圆佑，“只有这个了，用吧。”

“我现在就要跟你做爱，我不想等下次。”

全圆佑把亮晶晶的银色液体倒出来，在手上搓了搓，轻轻往权顺荣后穴抹去。液体冰凉，全圆佑的手却火热。亮晶晶的液体溢满两人的股间，全圆佑深吸一口气，“我可以进去吗？”

权顺荣正是情动的时候，回头嗔怪地看全圆佑，点点头。全圆佑慢慢挺进权顺荣的身体里，是痛的，权顺荣心想，可他甘之如饴。这一定是灵肉结合的必备痛楚。全圆佑被夹的也不好受，他只能尝试着轻轻抽动，一点一点适应这个过程。

全圆佑能感觉到权顺荣的甬道越来越松软，快感开始蒸腾，权顺荣小小地呻吟了一声，被耳尖的全圆佑听到。全圆佑用力地操进去，像进入温暖潮湿的沼泽，他只想陷进去。

“唔…不要了…”权顺荣尖叫着被全圆佑顶到敏感点，快感从股间窜上脑门，生理泪水被逼出来，他哭着想要逃脱男人的桎梏，太急太快了，他求着男人慢一点。全圆佑却找到敏感点狠命撞击，前列腺被刺激的快感太过于强烈，权顺荣红着眼睛哑着嗓子射了出来，他就这么硬生生的被全圆佑操射了。

他跪在床上喊男人老公，声音带着啥沙哑的甜，身上满是淋漓的汗水，哭着喊老公不要了老公再猛一点。全圆佑只当他说胡话，搂着身下的人疯狂操弄，一个念头忽然冒上他的脑门。他也就这么说出口了。

“喜欢老婆。”

床单亮晶晶的闪光，他们躺在一片星河中间做完了爱。

权顺荣趴在他身上，皱了皱鼻子，“那你要不要带我走啊？”

全圆佑点点头，内心开始盘算自己要敲多少年的代码才能把这个宝贝赎出来。他试探着问，“你很贵吗？”

权顺荣点点头，又摇摇头。全圆佑有点迷茫，“那是贵还是不贵？”

“你是不是蠢啊！你不知道这家酒吧我开的吗？”

—FIN—

\---  
权顺荣捂着肚子躺在床上哼哼唧唧，全圆佑趴在床边问他，“老婆你肚子到底痛不痛啊？”

权顺荣白他一眼，有气无力地点点头。

“老婆，上次做爱用的润滑到底是什么东西啊？”全圆佑握住他的手，“不会是老婆的指甲油吧？”

权顺荣面色慢慢变红，声音小小，“差不多…”

“啊？”

“…是高光啦，diamond bomb，新出的液体版，我就上脸用了一次！！全圆佑你问够了没啊！！！！！”


End file.
